


Fair Trade

by misura



Category: Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-12-24
Updated: 2011-12-24
Packaged: 2017-10-28 01:34:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 171
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/302270
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/misura/pseuds/misura
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rick makes Shane an offer he can't refuse.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fair Trade

**Author's Note:**

  * For [carryokee](https://archiveofourown.org/users/carryokee/gifts).



"You keep me from being too much of a hero, and I'll keep you from being too much of a villain - how's that?" Rick asked and, really, it was kind of ridiculous - especially the part where Shane was supposed to be keeping Rick from being a hero, because if he'd found out anything about Rick these past years, it was that nobody ever got between Rick and doing what he thought was right.

On the other hand, it wasn't as if he had a whole lot left to lose here. "What about Lori?"

"An eye for an eye," Rick said promptly, with a gleam in his eyes that was ... interesting.

"An eye for an eye, huh? What's that supposed to mean?"

Rick shrugged. "I get what she got. Or you get what she got, or we can mix it up - it's really not that big a deal to me. But we make it right. We even things out."

Shane'd had worse offers, that much was sure, and few better ones.

"Deal."


End file.
